The Rose Pond
by Zero the Moon Fox
Summary: Taken place in a times of knight, kings, and powerful dragons a young Prince is in need of a queen after being told his kingdom would fall to the evil Lord Egg if he ins't married in time. So needing a quick fix but the right move for his kingdom's sake. The Prince hears about a family that can read the future of love and seeks them out. Question is can they really help the Prince?


The Rose Pond

When Amy was a little girl her mother would sit on the edge of the fountain in the garden in the yard at the back of the family shop and home. They called in the Rose Pond, thought it was far from a being the size of a real pond. But it was called that for the way it looked deep, and even at times it would be. To anyone else this was nothing then a splendidly ornamented fountain in the back lawn of a floral shop. But for the women of the Rose family line…if was more than that… When Amy was seven she had placed a single blue rose that she had picked out that day from her mother's special garden. She set it gently on the water's surface and cast it afloat with the tranquility almost as equally as her mother had for so many of her customers. As Amy casted out the blue rose the water's surface rippled from the middle and out to sphere rebound off the walls of the Rose Pond.

Then Amy saw as clear as day a blue male hedgehog lightly holding the hand of a pink female hedgehog, a climbing rose with many yellow blossoms grew abundantly intertwining around both hedgehogs' hands and up to each other's shoulders. The female grabbed for the blue hedgehog's hand that was already holding hers, and held onto his one hand with both of hers a new vining rose grew from her hand. Red Roses of light to dark started to try and vine out to intertwine with his hand as it had hers. He pulled his hand away from her hastily, tearing the red and yellow vining roses from their hands. The pink hedgehog fell to her knees and held out both her hands to him, the red rose vine growing fast around her body as it choked the yellow rose vines and causing them to wither. But he rejected her away by turning his back on her, the rose vines on his arm and hand turned to a matching blue as his fur. But the roses on the girl slowly all turned black, once fully black the roses and the girl blew away in the wind like ashes from a mighty fire.

"What did you see my dear?", asked Amy's mother who had come into the garden to pick more flowers for the shop only to find her daughter staring into the water like she was reading useful book. "…I saw the black rose…they covered my whole body. I fell in love, but he didn't love me back and so the black flower came for me. It choked out the light, and drained the love and left me nothing but ashes.", Amy said emotionless. Amy's mother basket of flowers fell from her limp hand, and she spoke with shock and grief heard in her voice, "Those who see the black rose of death cannot flee the coming darkness to fall upon them…God why my daughter…WHY MY BABY?" Amy's mother fell to her knee.

The black rose could mean the death of the body, soul, mind, a way of life, anything really. But whatever it would be for Amy in her young life, there would be an end in life one that could make or break her. "I was a young woman from the looks of it. So don't cry mommy, we still have time to grow roses of a bright color.", Amy said cheerfully as she walked over to her mother and hugged her. 'So my life could be running out faster than most….I must avoid love. If I avoid love maybe I can escape the black rose. It would be a tiny chance but a chance it'd be…and any is better than none.

I know I didn't write much on this chapter but its 6am for me and I've gotten no sleep tonight detailed chapters can be uploaded tomorrow. Goodnight or good morning views whatever time zone you're in. XD More to come on this story and others tomorrow….zzzzzzzzz**…*snore*….**ZZZZZZ…***roll over***…zzzZZZZzzzZZZZZ…***8am alarm goes off, violently murders alarm clock with frying pan*** I'LL GET UP WHEN I FEEL LIKE YOU ASS! ***can't go back to sleep now* **Story of my life, XDDD


End file.
